She Won't Say She's in Love
by PatientNumber1889053
Summary: With their fellow Enforcer saying "No chance! No way!" like a broken record, what are Shamal, Shari, Fate, Cinque and Nove to do? Add in Wendi's antics to the equation...and we may have a problem.


**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything.

**She Won't Say She's in Love**

"Tea!"

"I said no Subaru." Teana Lanster quickened her pace as she ignored the sound of footsteps lagging behind her, and kept her focus on getting to the door of the Enforcer's Mid-Childan office.

"Come on." A white sleeve blocked her, and the now frowning enforcer's thoughts halted as her blue orbs met with pleading green. "Just one day?"

Had someone been observing, they could've sworn those usually cold, ever-serious eyes actually softened for _just_ a millisecond, but they'd forget that immediately as the orange-haired woman shoved Subaru Nakajima aside and entered the room.

Closing the door behind her as she ignored her heart drumming in her ears, the young enforcer frowned as she felt sour for what she just did. "…If there's a prize for rotten judgement, I'm sure I've already won that."

"No person's worth all that affection…" She mumbled to herself as she made her way to her desk and sat on her chair, ignoring the all-too-familiar handwritten notes at the side, most especially the blue one with '_You'll always be my partner!' _sloppily scrawled on. Thinking she was completely alone, Teana continued to ramble vocally, as if trying to convince herself. "We're ancient history. Been there, done that!"

She was proved wrong when she felt something touch her shoulder, which turned out to be an amused Fate's hand. "Who'd you think you're kidding? She's the earth and heaven to you!"

"Try to keep it hidden?" The younger woman was about to raise an eyebrow when she saw Shamal of all people enter, putting her hands on her hips as she shook her head. "Honey, we can see right through you!"

Teana frowned. "What the-"

"Girl, you can't conceal it!" On cue, Shari appeared, smiling ear-to-ear and wagging her finger as she put her other hand on the girl's desk. "We know how you feel and-"

"-who you're thinking of!" Wendi finished as she winked, appearing out of nowhere with a blushing Cinque and scowling Nove tailing her.

The orange-haired woman simply rolled her eyes at her fellow enforcers. "No chance. No way." She stood up, trying to get away. "I won't say it. No, no-"

Unfortunately for her, Fate managed to catch her wrist as she quipped. "You swoon."

"You sigh." Shamal added.

Shari shrugged. "Why deny it?"

Wendi gave a thumbs up as she energetically nodded. "Uhuh!"

"It's too cliche!" Teana glared at the blonde as she pulled her hand free. "I won't say I'm in-" Blue eyes widened in realization as the other women grinned. Trying to explain herself, Teana simply crossed her arms and said "…That."

Smiles disappeared upon hearing the word, and Fate put an arm around her companion's shoulder. Giving the girl a calming smile, the blonde enforcer began. "Don't think we haven't noticed you, Teana."

The orange-haired woman raised an eyebrow. "Notice what?"

"You've been working too much." The bespectacled device master shook her head and pointed to Teana's paperwork-ridden desk, as Shamal quipped in a concerned tone. "Stress isn't good for you, dear."

She frowned. "But I haven't-"

"Don't lie to us." Crossing her arms, Nove frowned slightly as Cinque took over. "We know you've been working to avoid a certain someone."

"Su-ba-run~" Wendi cooed.

"I am not!" Slowly turning red, Teana glared at the enforcer-turned combat cyborg, but then turned to Fate as the hand on her shoulder squeezed. "It's okay, Teana. The first step to solving this is admitting it."

Frowning deeper, Teana broke away from the older woman's grip, crossing her arms. "I know my heart had learned its lesson. It feels so good when you start out."

Her eyes landed on her open drawer (probably an energetic and rather nosy Wendi's fault), which had an old photo of an orange-haired man, with two black ribbons on the frame's upper corners. "…My head's now screaming 'Get a grip, girl!'"

Looking away, she loudly slid the drawer shut. "Unless you're dying to cry your heart out-"

Not liking where this was going, Fate cut her off. "You keep on denying who you are and how you're feeling!"

Feeling similar to the blonde mage, the blonde healer 'tsked'. "Baby, we're not buying!"

Getting a small nod from Shamal, Shari whipped out what looked like a photo of a blushing Teana and a grinning Subaru in the park, which caused the former's eyes to widen. "Hon, we saw you hit the ceiling!"

"…F-Face it like a grown-up…" Cinque silently added, completely unsure if this will actually help the girl.

…

Wendi elbowed her sister.

Nove grunted. "…When're you gonna own up-"

"-That you got, got, got it bad!" Wendi grinned, as she clapped Teana's shoulder. "Just be our Sis already!"

"No chance!" Batting the cyborg's hand away, the orange-haired woman glared. "No way!" She crossed her hands and looked away. "I won't say it. No, no!"

"Give up!" Grabbing the younger girl, Shamal pushed her towards the others.

"Give in!" Shari followed suit, and soon angry blue orbs met with green once more, as everybody witnessed the ever-serious enforcer's guards miraculously tumble down-

Fate smirked triumphantly. "Check the grin."

-before the orange-haired woman noticed it was just Nove in a blue wig. "OI! WENDI-"

"You're in love!"

Teana closed her eyes."This scene won't play." She said as she pushed the red-haired cyborg backwards. "I won't say I'm in love-"

Shamal begged to differ as she put a stethoscope on the young woman's chest. "You're doing flips."

""Read our lips: You're in love!""

"Am not!" She angrily clamored, her eye catching a certain red-haired cyborg shaking her head. "You got something to say to me, Nakajima?"

"Maybe. I'd say it but…" Wendi teasingly smirked, and then stuck out her tongue. "…I know there's only one Nakajima you listen to."

"Don't assume you know everything, you-"

Wendi scoffed. "Oh please, Sis. You two have been giving off the love-love vibes even when we were still enemies!" The red-haired Nakajima then grinned. "Don't think we didn't hear that '_Of all the possible times, why am I thinking of you in the middle of a battle? ! _…_Subaru, you idiot!'"_

The cyborg's eyes relished the sight of the older woman turning red and stuttering, making her grin wider. "It's true, you know! Even Deed-chan said she'd never seen a human so _truly devoted _to someone before!"

Unable to take it anymore, Teana's eyebrow twitched as her expression contorted in annoyance. "Why you-"

"…I think we should stand back now." Her sensors telling her something akin to a volcanic eruption was coming, Cinque whispered to the others, who seemed to have the same idea.

And stand back they did, just in time to avoid Teana's lunge as she tried to grab the younger enforcer, who was fortunately a combat cyborg, and hence was able to dodge the angry woman's attempts while teasing her even further.

The orange-haired mage was growling by her seventh evaded attack. "You're way off-base, I won't say it!"

"But I'm nowhere near the bases, Sis!" Wendi, meanwhile, was grinning ear-to-ear, apparently enjoying the thrill of being involved in something most MidChildans would deem life-threatening. "Don't worry~! There's still someone you can go _get a home run_ with!"

The red-haired daredevil added a few seemingly innocent giggles to her innuendo for effect, and waited until the last millisecond to take a step, or rather skip, back in order to avoid the now furiously fuming mage. "Get off my case! I won't say it!"

"But Sis, I'm not even _on_ it!" Practically seeing the smoke coming out of her ears, the cyborg playfully fanned herself. "Woo! Is it hot in here, or just me? Subarun sure likes them _hot_ and _feisty!"_

"Oh, _that's _it_!" _Teana snarled, and angrily lunged again.

As the pair chased, the four other enforcers were on one side of the room, watching. Cinque fidgeted as one of their desks was haphazardly knocked over. "T-Teana-san's incredibly strong."

"Only when she's really annoyed." Shamal shrugged. Beside her, Fate let out an uneasy laugh. "Though I don't think I've seen her this pissed off before."

"The commander's not going to be happy with those furniture." Nove scowled, and then turned to the last woman. "Aren't they done yet?"

Shari pushed up her glasses as she watched the screen from her device. "…Almost there…and…they're done!" She grinned. "Fate-san, if you please?"

"Got it." Getting off the desk she was sitting on, the blonde calmly approached the left-most corner of the office, where the youngest Nakajima was now trapped in.

"Now, don't be proud…" Just as the orange-haired woman was about to pummel Wendi to a very bloody pulp, Fate grabbed Teana from behind and started pushing her towards the exit as Shari opened the door. Before she shoved her out, Fate whispered. "It's OK you're in love…"

"Hey! Fate!" The orange-haired woman banged on the door. "If you six don't open this door in five seconds, I'm gonna-"

"Tea, what are you doing?"

The young enforcer turned around to see a confused looking rescue operative, dreading the feeling of her building anger already dampening.

Subaru tilted her head, and Teana ran a hand through her hair as she tried to compose herself. "They're just…acting silly."

"You got locked out, huh?" Subaru laughed. "Commander Waltz does that to me from time to time too, though usually I never complain."

Silence rose between them as a frowning Teana and a grinning Subaru stood facing each other. Subaru scratched her cheek. "So, ah…about that-"

Then, the orange-haired enforcer closed her eyes and started walking. "…It's your treat."

The blue-haired cyborg blinked. "…Huh?"

"You were asking me to the Ice Cream Parlor, right?" The girl had stopped, and looked back. Blue met green, but the former looked away as the latter noticed Teana's slightly rosy cheeks. "It was your idea, so you're treating."

"Ah, s-sure!" She could see those green eyes widen with surprise, but Subaru's signature grin never wavered.

"Now start walking before I leave you behind."

"Yes, Ma'am!"

_At least out loud…_ Finally smiling, Teana thought as she heard footsteps trailing behind her. …_I won't say I'm in love._

**She Won't Say She's in Love**

**Omake**

"…And she's gone!" Shamal brought her head back in as she closed the door, clapping her hands together happily. "Congratulations everyone! Operation KTG is a success!"

"Oh, finally! Those two have been dancing around each other for _ages! _Do you have any idea how _hard_ it was to watch them? !" Shari ranted, picking up the fallen papers, before laughing. "Then again, it was Fate-san who had the idea."

"When I asked Hayate to help do something about it, I was expecting something…_different_, but not like this." Fate chuckled uneasily as she put Ginga's desk back. "Ah well, at least she didn't make us wear anything embarrassing."

"Fate-san, singing that Earth song was embarrassing." Nove quipped, scowling as she picked up an empty glass.

Wendi slung her arm around her sister's shoulder. "Aw, I thought it was fun! The lyrics were good too!"

"Wendi, it's from a freaking kids movie."

The other red-haired cyborg blinked and tilted her head. "Your point?"

The second youngest Nakajima slapped her forehead, and dragged it down in frustration while shaking her head. Cinque shrugged as she pushed back a chair. "At least it got the job done. We should stop by Commander Yagami's office with Ginga and Deici sometime to give thanks."

A few steps away from them, the blonde healer chuckled, waving her hand dismissively. "Oh, there's no need, Hayate loves doing operations like this!"

"Yep." Shari pushed up her glasses and nodded. "If the Commander hadn't signed up for the TSAB, she'd probably be a matchmaker."

"Amen to that." Fate nodded, turning slightly red the last time her brown-haired childhood friend did something like this.

Nove stretched, picking up her bag, which Teana had chucked at her sister for at least four times during their 'performance', and headed for the door. "Well, now that this is over and done with, I'm going home-"

Wendi grabbed her bag, stopping her. Nove looked over her shoulder, and saw the other girl blinking. "What?"

The youngest Nakajima raised an eyebrow at her as the other enforcers gave Nove bewildered looks. "What 'what'? You can't go home yet! You're one of the main stars for Operation KTG: Phase Two!"

"…Phase…Two?" The other cyborg repeated, before the gears clicked in her head, all spelling the word 'trouble' in big, red letters. She immediately swatted her sister's hand away from her bag."Oh, no. No no no no no- No freaking hell am I going to-"

Getting the extreme urge to escape, the red-haired cyborg turned to the doorway. Unfortunately it was too late, seeing how Shari, Shamal, and even Cinque, stood in front of her only exit.

Nove groaned. "…I'm doomed."

Feeling sympathetic towards the younger girl, Fate put a hand on her shoulder. "Just think: The quicker we get this done, the quicker we can save ourselves from complete and utter embarrassment."

Seeing the cyborg cheer up, the blonde mage decided not to add '…though there probably will be video-capturing devices to immortalize our shame'.

Shamal checked her watch. "It's almost time to meet up with the others."

Shari grinned. "We better change then?"

"Oh yeah! Let's do this!" Wendi punched the air. "Paparun said to bring home a future sister-in-law, so you better do your best, Nove!"

Nove groaned again. "…Deed was right. I should have known better than to get adopted into the same family as you."

* * *

**A/N**: Well, that was the first (semi-)song fic I've done in a while (one that I actually finished, too). A friend of mine was listening to this and I noticed it was perfect on Teana (when she was still mostly Tsundere…makes me wonder what happened before Force and Vivid that made her change).

I altered some lyrics a bit so it can fit them more. The orange-haired man in the picture would be Teana's older brother, Tiida Lanster. The song had a bit of regret in it (with Meg not wanting to experience getting dumped again and all), so I just got Teana to have something similar, not wanting to lose another important person by not getting too close to them.

Hope it was worth reading. Anybody want Phase Two?


End file.
